


The White Stuff

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter has been acting differently for a while. Tony finally figures out what's going on and takes it upon himself to make it right.For prompt over on my tumblr





	The White Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how old Peter is 17/18 is what I feel, but its tagged in case it comes off differently since its not explicitly written.

Tony was surprised when the security system alerted him that Peter was in the building. Weirder still was when Peter came strutting into the lab wearing sunglasses and a shining grin. He'd noticed a rise in confidence in Peter lately. It had been adorable, but increasingly uncharacteristic. As Peter strode up to him and leaned against the table, Tony started to worry.

“Sup, Tones,” Peter greeted. He did a finger gun with his hand.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Tony squinted.

“I got out of school and thought I'd drop in.” He shrugged. “Figured you missed me.”

“I wasn't expecting you today.”

Peter laughed. “I can be pretty surprising. Just yesterday, I put on my suit and climbed up to the top of the Chrysler building and did a back flip off the roof and waited until the very last second before I used my webs and shot them on top of the railing on the next roof over and-”

“And gave everyone on the street a heart attack? Yeah, I know. I was going to call you about that, but your aunt called me this morning, told me you were sick. But you said you were at school?”

Peter shrugged again. He crossed the floor and threw himself down in a chair. “I guess?”

“You guess? You guess you lied to me or you lied to your aunt? No, let me guess. Both.” Tony stood over the boy with his arms crossed. He was furious, but his heart was breaking. He didn't know how he had been so blind. All the of signs were there. He'd been through the same thing, every last step of it. “Take off the sunglasses.”

“Why?”

“Do it, Peter,” Tony's voice was firm, but soft. His throat felt tight. How the hell could he let this happen?

Peter smirked. “Can't get enough of my pretty face? You dirty old man. I knew you were into me.” Peter sat up in the chair and caressed Tony's chest. “You want me bad don't you?” He licked his lips.

Tony reached a shaking hand up to Peter's face and ripped the glasses away. Dark eyes and dilated pupils. He ran his thumb over Peter's nose. The boy shoved him away, but not before he caught the slightest trace of white powder.

Tony wanted to be angry. He could feel fury lurking somewhere in his gut, but it was buried deep by guilt. Peter idolized him and he'd ended up following in his footsteps. Tony wasn't going to let him go any further.

“Friday, lock down the building.”

“What!” Peter jumped up from his seat as the windows were shuttered and the sound of locks clicking filled the room.

“You're not leaving here until you're clean. And I mean totally clean. I'll think of something to tell May. If you're lucky, it won't be the truth.”

“You can't do this!” Peter lashed out punching Tony in the chest hard enough to knock him backward. He fell against a table, knocking metal scraps on the floor.

“It's for your own good, Peter!” He tried to hold the kid back as came at him with uncoordinated fists. You'd never know he was a superhero with the way he flung his arms.

Peter stopped his attack only to sob against Tony's chest. Tony wrapped him in his arms, tears falling down his own cheeks. He had been so fucking blind. He saw Peter smiling and acting confident, energetic. It seemed like a good thing. Like maybe he was just coming out of his shell. He had ignored the rest of it. The way he would shake, the dizzy spells Peter swore were just fatigue from nightly patrols. Tony held him tight to his chest. He thought maybe he seemed thinner, but that could have been his imagination. “I'm gonna take care of you,” he promised.

Peter trembled. “Please, I don't want to stop.”

Tony's heart shattered. “I've been there, kid. You can come out of this.” He kissed the top of Peter's head.

Peter blinked up at him. “Kiss me, Tony?”

Tony's fingers dug into Peter's sides. “Peter, you're high.”

“I did it because I wanted you,” he admitted.

Tony turned his head away. His stomach twisted, nearly causing him to retch. It was all his fault. “I'm so sorry, Peter.”

Peter shoved him away. “I knew it. I knew you'd never want me.”

“Thats- That's the opposite of what I meant.” Tony looked at the distress on his face and reached out to him, but was brushed off. He should have recognized what was happening for it got to this point.

“Liar!” Peter paced the floor. “I don't mean shit to you! You don't want me- you don't love me. You probably don't even like me. I'm just young and I worship you and you can get me to do whatever you want- that's all. I'm just _convenient_.” Peter sat down in the chair again looking like he'd just run a marathon.

Tony approached him slowly and carefully picked him up in his arms.

“Put me down, don't touch me,” Peter grumbled.

“It's gonna be okay, Pete,” Tony said, trying to comfort himself more than anything. He started carrying Peter up to his suite.

“You're a piece of shit. Put me down,” Peter grumbled.

“So you can run back to your dealer? How are you affording this shit anyway?”

Peter shrugged. “He gives it to me.”

“ _Gives_ it? Dealers don't give away coke, Peter. He's waiting until you're too hooked to breathe without it. _Giving_ it to you,” Tony growled. “It's not your money he wants.”

Peter shivered and curled into Tony's chest. “I'm tired.”

Tony's heart ached. “I know, Petey.” He kissed the boy's forehead. He set Peter down on the couch and tucked him in with a blanket. Peter's eyes fluttered shut and Tony prayed that he would fall asleep. Let the worst of it be over before he woke up.

He sat down on the floor with his back against the arm rest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his own racing mind.

Peter's soft voice interrupted the quiet. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, Pete?”

“I'm really sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, just rest.”

An arm flopped down from the couch and Peter's hand rested on Tony's chest. “Don't leave me.”

Tony laid his hand over Peter's. “I'm not going anywhere, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)  
> But you won't find me there today because I'm boycotting <3


End file.
